Concrete forms are used to frame an area where a concrete slab is to be formed. In many instances, a concrete forming stake may be used to hold a form in place while concrete is being poured. After the concrete is poured, the stakes further provide support while the concrete is curing. Conventional concrete forming stakes are steel rods having a spike on one end and a plurality of holes traversing the stake. The holes are nail holes in which a nail may be placed to secure the stake in place against the forms. In many instances, the stakes are hammered into an adjacent subgrade or surface at an angle with respect to the plane of the subgrade or surface to provide support and resistance to movement of the forms as the concrete is poured. Stakes may also be hammered into the subgrade or surface to position the stake at or near a position perpendicular to the plane of the surface.
Moreover, vapor barriers are occasionally used in concrete applications. The vapor barrier is placed underneath the area to be poured to provide resistance to or prevent moisture vapor from transmitting though the concrete into the building envelope. However, when used in conjunction with vapor barriers, the concrete forming stakes used to secure the forms puncture the vapor barrier and therein reduce the utility.